Toujours Pur
by ChabeMica
Summary: En la noble y ancestral casa de los Black existen muchas historias, pero la última generación le dio un giro inesperado al destino de una de las familias más respetables del mundo mágico.
1. La noble y ancestral casa de los Black

**¡Hola! Antes de que me aniquilen, les informo que he republicado los cuatro primeros capítulos de mi fic porque cambie de beta. Erised Black ya no beteará mi fic, sino que ahora lo harán Priimavera y Rosegranger. ¿Qué cambios he hecho? Bueno, solamente unos cuantos en ortografía (habían alguuunos que se me pasaron por alto). Muchas gracias a todos por leer mis fic y por la paciencia en espera de alguna actualización, así como agradezco a mis betas por el tiempo que se tomaron en revisar mi fic.**

**Ahora los dejo con el fic, no sin antes poner el fastidioso, pero obligatorio disclaimer: _Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado es propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros._**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.**

Para toda bruja perteneciente a una familia de sangre pura hay un solo objetivo: mantener la pureza de la sangre. Y eso solamente se lograba de una manera: casándose con alguien de sangre pura, y si tenía una cuenta de más de mil galeones en Gringotts mejor todavía.

Obviamente, el caso de las Black no era excepción. Las tres hijas de Cygnus y Druella Black estaban ya destinadas a unirse con alguien puro. La mayor de ellas, Bellatrix, estaba comprometida con Rodolphus Lestrange desde que ambos eran estudiantes. Claro que la chica pensaba que tal vez pudo haber conseguido a alguien mejor. Si bien Rodolphus era alto, adinerado y de sangre pura, era por otro lado feo, demasiado delgado, un poco tonto y, nadie sabía por qué, pero era mujeriego. Cabe recalcar que nunca pudo jugar bien al Quidditch y que estuvo a punto de reprobar un año en Hogwarts. Pero a Cygnus Black no le importaba, con tal de ser de sangre pura, adinerado y repudiar a cualquier "sangre sucia" y muggle bastaba para que le presentara a la mayor de sus hijas y arreglaran el compromiso.

La noticia del compromiso alarmó bastante a la familia, todos conocían de la pésima reputación de Rodolphus Lestrange y nadie quería que fuera parte de la familia, a excepción de Cygnus, su hermana Walburga y su padre Pollux. Como los niños no opinaban y las esposas eran sumisas (menos Walburga, porque ella y su esposo Orion eran primos en segundo grado y por ende ella también era Black), nadie dijo nada al respecto.

Nadie excepto el tío Alphard.

—Honestamente, una mujer guapa, inteligente y respetable como Bella no merece estar casada con alguien como Rodolphus Lestrange. Hay muchos muchachos que están a su altura y que también podrían estar con ella.

Su hermana Walburga opinaba distinto.

—Alphard, conozco a los solteros disponibles y créeme, o son pobres, o son traidores a la sangre, o no son sangre pura o son muy viejos o jóvenes para nuestra Bella querida.

—Claro, Rodolphus Lestrange es apenas unos cuantos años mayor...

—Tres años de diferencia son más que suficientes. Además, los hombres maduran después que las mujeres así que Rodolphus está al nivel de madurez de Bella.

—En todo caso —interrumpió Cygnus—, mi hija ya eligió casarse con él y todos opinamos que es lo mejor para ella. Andrómeda y Cissy están muy contentas con él y están ayudando mucho en los preparativos de la boda. Yo diría que están muy entusiasmadas.

Lo que no sabía Cygnus Black es que lo que estaba diciendo no era completamente cierto.

* * *

— ¡Oh, Bella! —Exclamaba una chica de trece años muy entusiasmada—, ¡Te ves hermosa!

Narcissa Black contemplaba a su hermana mayor mientras se probaba un elegante y costoso vestido de novia.

— ¿No te parece precioso? —preguntó a su otra hermana.

Andrómeda Black, quien estaba distraída leyendo Corazón de Bruja, alzó la mirada y vio a sus hermanas. La menor con la cara radiante y con los ojos brillosos, mientras que la mayor esperaba un comentario de parte suya, y más le valía que fuera bueno, de lo contrario estaría castigada todo el mes.

Se levantó, caminó hacia la futura novia, la miró de arriba a abajo y de abajo hacia arriba y le pidió que se amarrara el cabello. Bellatrix hizo una mueca, pero lo hizo.

—Si te recoges el pelo, podrás pedir prestado el collar de plata con esmeraldas a la Abuela Nissa —dijo Andrómeda.

La expresión de su hermana cambió de fastidio a ilusión. Es que para Bellatrix no había nada más hermoso que ese collar. Pertenecía a su abuela materna Narcissa Rosier y deseaba que se lo regalara o al menos se lo prestara en la boda.

— ¿Tú crees? —preguntó, aún dudando.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? Eres descendiente de mi abuela, tienes derecho a usarlo.

Bellatrix Black se miró en el espejo, sonrió, se le dilataron las pupilas y suspiró, pensando en lo hermosa que se vería con el collar de la Abuela Narcissa.

Cissy se puso a su lado y también sonrió, pensando en por qué su hermana mayor era tan perfecta. Andrómeda, por otro lado, volvió a su lectura, pensando en por qué su hermana mayor era tan tonta para casarse con el idiota de Rodolphus Lestrange.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la noble y ancestral casa de los Black, todos se encontraban arreglados y vestidos, tanto los Black como los Lestrange. La mesa estaba servida para lo que sería una abundante cena y la casa estaba impecable.

De repente de la chimenea de la cocina salió una mujer mayor, de unos 60 años, aunque aparentaba tener menos edad. Llevaba una túnica azul oscura con un bolso y zapatos negros. El sombrero, del mismo color, le daba una apariencia madura y elegante. Llevaba también consigo un baúl lleno de estampillas. Esa mujer era Narcissa Rosier, la abuela materna de las hermanas Black, quienes la llamaban Abuela Nissa.

— ¿Bueno y qué? ¿Nadie me va a saludar?

La primera en hacerlo fue Cissy, que corrió hacia ella. Luego Druella fue a saludar a su madre. La Abuela las saludó y luego preguntó por "la novia más guapa del año."

Bellatrix apareció del brazo de Rodolphus y saludó afectivamente a su abuela quien, al ver al novio, casi muere de espanto pero logró disimular su desencanto con una amplia sonrisa.

—Abuela, le presento a Rodolphus Lestrange, mi prometido —dijo Bellatrix. Las dos últimas palabras las dijo como si le pesaran.

— ¡Oh! ¡Encantada! —Exclamó la Abuela Nissa—. ¡Y supongo que estos son sus padres! —dijo mientras se acercaba a los señores Lestrange.

Por otro lado, Andrómeda estaba esperando a que su abuela la tomara en cuenta, cuando alguien la distrajo.

—Parece que tu abuela se ha olvidado de tu existencia...

—Tú sabes que no, ella es siempre así de alegre y cuando pasan estas cosas se distrae mucho y...

—Yo no tengo por qué saberlo, no es mi abuela.

—Bueno, pero sí es la mía y ahora ya sabes cómo es.

— Andrómeda... ¿sabes que no me afecta en absoluto?

La chica suspiró, no era la primera vez que Sirius se portaba como tonto.

—Si no te molesta, iré a saludar a mi abuela. Y más te vale que tú también lo hagas o mi tía Walburga te castigará.

— Sabes que mi mamá odia a Narcissa Rosier, ¿verdad?

—Y que el sentimiento es mutuo... igualmente, hay que aparentar. Vamos.

Andrómeda se acercó a su abuela y la estrechó fuertemente. La Abuela Nissa la saludó cálidamente y luego le susurró al oído —: Fue Walburga quien eligió semejante monstruo para tu hermana, ¿verdad?

—De hecho, fue el Abuelo Pollux.

—Sigo sin sorprenderme.

Se separaron, y Nissa dijo a Andrómeda que fueran a su habitación, que tenía algo importante que decirle. Al llegar, Nissa cerró la puerta y pidió a su nieta que le enseñara el vestido que iba a usar para la boda. Era rojo oscuro, sin mangas, largo hasta las rodillas, ceñido arriba de la cintura y un lazo atrás.

— ¿Rojo para las damas? —Preguntó extrañada la Abuela Nissa—. ¿Es para la corte de damas de una novia o del dueño de un prostíbulo?

—Fue la mamá de Rodolphus —respondió Andrómeda riendo.

— ¿Y qué dijo Walburga?

—Su reacción fue un tanto parecida a la suya, pero gracias a Dios estaba muy ocupada ese día con las cosas del colegio de mi primo Sirius. Empieza Hogwarts la próxima semana, ¿Lo olvida?

— ¡Oh, sí! Bueno, ¿pero qué dijeron Bella y tu mamá en todo caso?

—A Bella le hubiera gustado verde, pero mi mama la convenció...honestamente no están feos los vestidos...

—No están nada mal, querida, pero yo no lo hubiera permitido...

—Mi tía Walburga dijo lo mismo, que cómo se les había ocurrido elegir esos vestidos sin ella presente...

— ¡Como si ella estuviera pagando algo de la boda!

A la Abuela Nissa le encantaba criticar a las personas que no le caían bien. Y los Black no eran la excepción. Estimaba a su yerno Cygnus, le parecía un hombre muy recto y respetuoso, un caballero, lo mejor que pudo conseguir para su hija. Y al fin y al cabo, era el que había criado a sus tres nietas y Narcissa Rosier estaba orgullosa de ellas, tres brujas guapas e inteligentes. A Cygnus le tenía cierto cariño y respeto...pero al resto de los Black, no tanto.

Con excepción de Alphard y Sirius, todos le parecían unos ridículos. Toda decisión debía ser tomada por el gran patriarca Pollux, y solo podían opinar sus hijos Alphard, Cygnus y Walburga, su yerno/sobrino Orion y cualquier miembro de la familia que fuera mayor de edad. Las mujeres (a menos que fueran de la familia y mayores de edad) no podían opinar.

—Bueno —siguió la Abuela Nissa—, la razón por la cual te llamé es porque quiero prestarte algo para que uses en la boda. Algo con lo que te aseguro te verás más hermosa de lo que ya eres. Tu mamá no compró joyas, ¿verdad?

—No, dijo que de eso se encargaría luego...

—Porque le escribí diciéndole que no lo hiciera, que yo me encargaba de aquello. Y bueno —sacó de su bolso una caja—, aquí esta.

Andrómeda abrió la caja. Adentro estaba el collar de esmeraldas que Bellatrix tanto añoraba.

La chica agradeció a su abuela, pero quería comentarle lo que le había dicho a su hermana. Desafortunadamente, un elfo doméstico irrumpió en la escena informando que ya debían bajar a cenar.

Andrómeda se quedó parada sin decir nada, sin moverse, solamente pensando en cómo haría para evitar o sobrevivir la furia de su hermana mayor.

* * *

Después de la cena, la Abuela Nissa se reunió con Bellatrix. Andrómeda esperaba preocupada cerca de la habitación. Cuando Nissa salió de la habitación, Andrómeda entró silenciosamente. Adentro estaba Bellatrix, sentada, mirándose en el espejo. En su cara se veía una mezcla de decepción y tristeza. Vio el reflejo de su hermana en el espejo, se volteó, la miró y supo que la Abuela Nissa le había dado a ella el collar de esmeraldas.

—Bella, no sabía...lo siento...

—A mí me dio esto.

Bellatrix mostró una cadena de oro, de ella pendía un dije de cristal, en cuyo centro estaba un pájaro de oro. Era el obsequio que el Abuelo Cecil le había regalado a la Abuela Nissa cuando se casaron. Y no solamente incluía el collar, sino un juego completo de joyas.

—Bella, la Abuela Nissa te quiere mucho... y al fin y al cabo, a mí me prestó el collar de esmeraldas, a ti te regalo el juego completo de las joyas que ella usó cuando se casó... deberías sentirte honrada.

—Sí, ¡pero yo quería el collar de esmeraldas!

Andrómeda se quedó muda un momento, luego pensó.

—Hagamos un trato. Quédate con el juego y te doy el collar.

— ¿Y tú que vas a usar?

—Supongo que tú me prestarás el juego completo.

— ¿Y qué dirá la abuela?

—Yo hablaré con ella y le diré que el collar se veía horrible con el vestidito rojo y que tú te pondrás el juego para su cumpleaños y Navidad.

—Está bien...

—Mama tenía razón con los vestidos rojos... te dije que serían útiles.

Dejó la caja con el collar sobre la mesita de noche de Bellatrix, y luego se retiró.

— ¡Andrómeda! —La llamó su hermana, la cual se volteo, — ¡Gracias!

—De nada —respondió, dándole una sonrisa.

* * *

**Este capítulo fue beteado por Erised Black, Rosegranger y Priimavera.**


	2. La boda del año

_**Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado es propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: La boda del año.**

A la semana siguiente se celebró lo que muchos llamaron "la boda del año." El evento se celebró en la casa de los Lestrange, que debería en realidad llamarse la Mansión Lestrange. Los anfitriones habían invitado a un total de 500 invitados entre familia, amigos y funcionarios públicos.

Bellatrix estaba en uno de los cuartos de invitados de la casa, arreglándose para el que debería ser el mejor día de su vida. Y debería serlo, ¿qué niña no sueña con su boda ideal de cuento de hadas? Todas sueñan con ese día, incluyendo Bellatrix. Pero al crecer, una se da cuenta que es imposible realizar su cuento de hadas cuando todo es arreglado.

Si de niña le hubieran dicho que sus padres iban a terminar eligiendo por ella a alguien que parecía de todo menos un príncipe, tal vez no hubiera soñado tanto ni imaginado tanto. Bellatrix estaba decepcionada. El amor era una fantasía reservada para los cuentos de hadas y niñas sin futuro, no existía en la vida real. Sus padres se habían casado en un matrimonio arreglado, sus abuelos también. Y aunque trataban de aparentar, no eran los matrimonios más felices del universo. Solamente la Abuela Nissa había sido feliz con el Abuelo Cecil, a pesar que el matrimonio había sido arreglado.

La diferencia estaba en que los padres de la Abuela Nissa habían hecho una preselección y le habían permitido escoger entre unos diez pretendientes, y a ella le gusto Cecil Rosier.

Por otro lado, con los Black, era lo que los mayores te impongan; si te gusta bien, si no, te quedas soltero toda tu vida. Esto explicaba los muchos miembros que no habían dejado descendencia, que habían optado por la soltería antes de ser quemados del árbol familiar.

Aparentemente, el honor estaba muy por encima de encontrar el verdadero amor. Entre ser infeliz y ser borrada del árbol, Bellatrix prefería lo primero. Ser una Black no es ser cualquier persona, es ser parte de una de las familias más ancestrales del mundo mágico, sin una gota muggle en la sangre.

* * *

Por otro lado, Andrómeda y Sirius esperaban la entrada de la novia.

—Hola, guapa —saludó Sirius a su prima guiñándole un ojo.

—Hola, Sirius —respondió ella riendo.

—Mi mamá se acaba de pelear con los decoradores, dice que cómo se les ocurre decorar de rojo con dorado. Ellos dijeron que fue la Sra. Lestrange la que había encargado tal decoración, pero ella lo negó. Así que los echó y los elfos están que ponen todo verde, plateado y negro. Mi mamá está actuando como si fuera la boda de su hija. No quiero ver cómo será cuando Regulus se case.

— ¿No piensas casarte?— preguntó sorprendida su prima.

— ¿Con alguien que mis padres elijan? No. Prefiero que me quemen del árbol.

— ¿Y si es con alguien de la familia?

—Bueno, ya que me estás haciendo esa propuesta, podríamos hacer como hicieron mis padres.

Andrómeda miró fijamente a su primo. Orion y Walburga Black, los padres de Sirius, eran primos en segundo grado. Se casaron porque Cygnus, el menor de los hermanos, ya lo había hecho y como Walburga, la mayor, seguía soltera, tocó tomar medidas drásticas.

—Igualmente: si dentro de seis años no te casas, tendrás que hacerlo conmigo—, dijo Sirius en respuesta a la mirada de su prima. Ella lo empujó, él solamente rió y continuó: —Tú sabes que me quedo soltero o hago que me quemen del árbol antes que casarme contigo, imagínate que los niños salgan como Bellatrix, — hizo una mueca de asco.

Una hora después empezaron a llegar los invitados. El patio de la casa, donde se iba a realizar la ceremonia, se llenó rápidamente. Walburga inmediatamente hizo poner a las seis damas en fila junto con sus caballeros. Para el disgusto de Andrómeda, a ella le tocaba entrar con Rabastan Lestrange, y para disgusto de Cissy, le tocaba entrar con Sirius.

—Estás guapa, pequeña Cissy —le dijo.

— ¿Yo? Toda la vida.

— ¿En serio? Tengo que ponerme lentes, entonces.

Cissy le pisó el pie con el taco del zapato, y Sirius no pudo decir absolutamente nada porque la marcha nupcial estaba empezando a sonar y ya les tocaba entrar. Obviamente tuvo que intentar no cojear y quedarse mudo toda la entrada, mientras todo el mundo decía "Aww..." y Cissy sonreía como toda una estrella.

Después de las damas, entró Bella del brazo de Cygnus. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un elegante moño, su vestido blanco la hacía parecer como una princesa de cuento de hadas, y en el cuello llevaba el collar de esmeraldas de la Abuela Nissa, quien al verla pasó de la admiración a la sorpresa. Dirigió su mirada hacia Andrómeda, y se dio cuenta que llevaba el juego de joyas que ella le había regalado a Bellatrix.

La mirada de Andrómeda se cruzó con la suya, y bajó la cabeza. Ella sabía que su abuela estaba decepcionada, pero su hermana estaba feliz, y tenían una excelente historia para justificar el hecho, pero la Abuela Nissa tuvo que estar toda la ceremonia enojada.

La ceremonia se celebró sin mayores percances, e inmediatamente el ambiente del patio de la casa cambió de serio a festivo. En la mesa se sirvió un gran banquete y las botellas de _champagne _empezaron a abrirse. En el centro se instaló una gran pista de baile donde los ya esposos bailaban mientras sus invitados los observaban. Luego se unieron el resto de los invitados. La fiesta se puso muy alegre, menos para la Abuela Nissa.

Andrómeda se acercó para hablarle, pero ella se adelantó diciendo que ya Bella le había contado. Su nieta se disculpó.

—Sí, me hubiera gustado que tú usaras mi collar de esmeraldas, te queda mejor a ti que a tu hermana.

—Abuela, Bellatrix añoraba ese collar desde que tengo memoria.

—Pero, ¿quién le dijo que lo iba a usar alguna vez, peor aún en su matrimonio?

—Yo, abuela. Cuando ella se probó el vestido, esperaba a que yo dijera algún comentario, una sugerencia, y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue eso. Lo siento, abuela.

— ¿Te gusta ese collar, Andrómeda?

—Bueno, sí… pero le gusta más a Bellatrix.

—Bueno, perdiste la oportunidad de usarlo. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a bailar, ya no me amargaré más.

—Esa es la actitud, abuela —dijo su nieta sonriéndole.

Andrómeda observaba a los invitados, cuando su mirada se chocó con la de alguien, alguien que ella conocía muy bien. Alto, guapo, rubio, sangre pura, Slytherin, atrás de ella desde tercer año, una persona muy codiciada por algunas familias de sangre pura, pero todos sabían que él y su familia andaban detrás de los Black. Y Andrómeda sabía muy bien por qué.

El padre del chico estaba algo corto de dinero y necesitaba una familia adinerada con la cual casar a su hijo antes que fuera muy tarde y perdieran poder, y las Black eran conocidas por su belleza y su fortuna, y el chico no tardó en fijarse en Andrómeda y empezar a pretenderla. Claro que ella, a diferencia de su hermana Bellatrix, no iba a casarse con ese tonto que iba detrás de su dinero, ella no iba a aceptar a cualquiera.

El muchacho se le acercó, Andrómeda trató de ignorarlo, pero él logró ir hacia donde ella estaba.

—Buenas tardes, Andrómeda.

Ella suspiró, juntó toda la paciencia que pudo y respondió el saludo.

—Buenas tardes, Lucius.

— ¿Linda la tarde, verdad?

—Claro.

—Le escuché a mi madre que hacía tiempo no se celebraba una boda en tu familia.

—Ajá.

—Me pregunto cuándo será la próxima...

—Yo no, la verdad.

— ¿Me concedes esta pieza?

Andrómeda se quedó muda. Si no aceptaba, Lucius no iba a dejar de molestarla hasta que accediera, por otro lado, si lo hacía, sus padres la verían y arreglarían el compromiso. Justo lo que Lucius Malfoy quería.

Justo cuando iba a responder, un niño de once años, de cabello castaño y lentes se acercó y preguntó por Sirius. Andrómeda vio en ese momento la oportunidad de zafarse de Malfoy y se fue con el niño a buscar a su primo.

Encontraron a Sirius, pero antes de llegar, Cissy irrumpió.

— ¿Estabas hablando con Lucius Malfoy?

—Pues, sí —contestó su hermana.

Cissy no lo podía creer.

— ¿Estás consciente de quién estamos hablando?

—Claro...

— ¡Es un sueño! ¡Me encanta! ¡Es alto, guapo, rubio, sangre pura, excelente jugador de Quidditch! ¡Debería hablar con papá para que arregle el compromiso!

— ¡Cissy! ¡No hables cosas! ¡Apenas tengo quince años!

—Bella se comprometió con Rodolphus a los dieciséis...entonces el próximo año será. ¿No estás emocionada?

—No...No tengo ningún interés en él.

Cissy se quedó boquiabierta, no creía en las palabras de su hermana.

— ¡Andrómeda...pero es lo mejor que hay!

— ¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¡Oh, Cissy! ¡Qué adorable!—dijo Sirius metiéndose en la conversación

—Todavía te queda el otro pie —respondió su prima.

Sirius hizo una cara de "no me importa," y luego, le dijo a James, el otro niño:

— ¡Vamos!

Y los dos salieron corriendo.

Andrómeda dio media vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Malfoy.

— ¿Ahora sí podemos bailar?

—Este... ¡Tengo que ir urgentemente al baño! Pero si quieres puedes bailar con mi hermana —haló el brazo de Cissy—. Lucius, te presento a Narcissa. ¡Diviértanse!

Cissy se quedo en _shock_. No podía creer lo que sucedía...ella, Narcissa Black, ¡bailando con Lucius Malfoy! ¡Sería la envidia de todas sus amigas en Hogwarts!

—Lucius Malfoy —se presentó el chico.

—Narcissa Black —contestó ella.

—Encantado —acto seguido le tomó la mano y se la besó. — ¿Me concedes esta pieza?

Cissy estaba sorprendida. ¡Era todo un caballero!

—Encantada —contestó ella, sin parar de sonreír.

_"¡Es tan guapo! ¡Y todo un caballero! ¡Cómo me encanta! Andrómeda es una boba...no tiene idea de lo que se pierde. Un mago tan inteligente, tan guapo, tan caballero...no debería ser desperdiciado. Si tan solo pudiera yo tener oportunidad con él...Bueno, Rodolphus es mayor a Bella...pero Lucius anda detrás de Andrómeda... ¡Ay, quisiera que se fijara en mí!"_

—Vas a tercer año, ¿no?— preguntó Lucius mientras bailaban.

Cissy salió enseguida de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Yo? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Claro!— respondió sonrojándose.

"_Ha de pensar que soy una tonta_," pensó.

—Yo voy a sexto.

— ¡Wow! Qué distante…

—Vas a ver que el tiempo pasa rápido. Aparte que ustedes las Black tienen algo que no todas las chicas tienen.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Ustedes no solo son las mujeres más hermosas que he visto en mi vida, sino también las más inteligentes.

Cissy no pudo ocultar una sonrisa pícara ni evitar sonrojarse.

Por otro lado Walburga le preguntaba a Bellatrix quién era ese chico con quien Cissy estaba bailando. Su sobrina le respondió y añadió: —Pero hasta donde yo sabía iba detrás de Andrómeda.

—Bueno, pues que se decida pronto. Creo que pronto celebraremos otra boda.

—Walburga —dijo Druella Black—, mis hijas menores aún tienen la mitad del colegio... deberías darles más tiempo. Aparte que Cygnus y yo queremos conocer que tan bueno es ese muchacho, imagínate que sea mestizo por algún lado...

— ¡Mamá! —Interrumpió Bellatrix—. Los Malfoy son tan puros como nosotros los Black, estoy segura que tendrás descendencia cien por ciento pura.

—Sabes que para el Abuelo Pollux no cuenta la sangre solamente, también la cuenta bancaria.

—Y el desprecio hacia los muggles —agregó Walburga—. En todo caso, necesitaré más información sobre los Malfoy... me suena el apellido, seguramente mi padre sepa algo... le preguntaré después de la boda.

Mientras Andrómeda escapaba corriendo del muy comentado Lucius Malfoy, se chocó con un mesero quien traía una bandeja con copas de vino, el cual se regó en el vestido de la chica. El mesero se disculpó, pero la muchacha estaba muy enojada y le respondió groseramente que se fijara por donde iba.

Entró furiosa al baño, seguida de la Abuela Nissa, quien le pidió el vestido para lavarlo con un hechizo que su madre le había enseñado para sacar el vino de la ropa.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Nissa mientras ayudaba a deshacer el lazo del vestido de su nieta.

Su nieta le explicó lo frustrada que estaba por no haber podido usar el collar de esmeraldas, todo para que Bellatrix no hiciera un berrinche. La Abuela Nissa le contestó que lo hecho estaba hecho, y que, al fin y al cabo, había hecho una buena acción.

— ¡Luego está Lucius Malfoy que no me ha dejado en paz durante los últimos dos años!— Continuó Andrómeda. — ¡Cada vez que me ve se me insinúa y me dice cosas! Pero yo no tengo ni el más mínimo interés en él.

—Ya está el vestido —dijo la Abuela Nissa después de escuchar a su nieta y lavar su vestido—. Por lo que oí este chico Malfoy es sangre pura y odia a los muggles.

—Pero al papá no le va muy bien económicamente que digamos —agregó Andrómeda mientras tomaba el vestido y se lo ponía de nuevo—. Por eso es que anda atrás de nosotros. Hágame el lazo, por favor.

—Andrómeda —le dijo su abuela mientras le hacía el lazo—. Cualquier persona anda detrás de esta familia por dinero.

— ¿Usted y mi abuelo hicieron eso?

—No, porque cuando tus padres se casaron era Pollux Black quien quería casar a Cygnus con mi hija.

—Y ustedes accedieron porque...

— ¡Nos gustaba Cygnus! A tu abuelo, a tu mamá y a mí...más que nada a tu mamá, y con eso bastaba.

— ¿Por qué aquí no es como en su familia, abuela? Que primero hacen una preselección y luego una puede elegir el que más le guste...

—Porque tu Abuelo Pollux es así...bueno, ¿hay algo más que te moleste?

—Lo del vestido... pero ya está arreglado. ¡Gracias, abuela!

—De nada, hija —culminó la Abuela Nissa dándole un beso.

* * *

**Este capítulo fue beteado por Erised Black, Rosegranger y Priimavera.**


	3. La Prefecta y el Gryffindor

_**Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado es propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: La prefecta y el Gryffindor.**

Al día siguiente de la boda, cuando ya Bellatrix Lestrange y su esposo habían partido hacia su luna de miel en Grecia, Narcissa Rosier se fue de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black tan pronto como pudo. Amaba a sus nietas, y nada le hacía tan bien como ver a su hija, pero ya era el momento de regresar a casa. Se fue prometiendo que regresaría para Navidad y que por favor no se olvidaran de su cumpleaños en julio. Una semana con los Black bastaba y sobraba, pensaba ella.

La partida de la Abuela Nissa entristeció a Cissy y Andrómeda. Su madre podía ir a visitarla cuando quisiera, era cuestión de aparecerse en el Centro para Magos Mayores de Francia, pero ellas tenían que ir al colegio, y de ahí no salían hasta Navidad. Andrómeda le quería decir algo a su abuela, que no había podido dadas las circunstancias...de hecho, ¡no le había podido decir a nadie! Con tanto ajetreo para la boda, ¿quién le hubiera prestado atención? La chica estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, al día siguiente volvería al colegio y ella estaría lejos de todos. Lejos de esa casa, del Abuelo Pollux y sus órdenes, de la tía Walburga y sus adefesios, de Regulus y sus berrinches, de Sirius y sus locas travesuras…

"_¡Un momento! ¡Sirius ya entra este año!_"

¡Iba a ser increíble! ¡Con Sirius en Hogwarts, la iba a pasar increíble! Ya no habría que esperar a Navidad para asar malvaviscos en la chimenea o contar chistes agrios que igual daban risa, o tirarle bombas fétidas a Kreacher... ¡Todo lo harían en Hogwarts! Bueno, excepto lo de Kreacher.

Andrómeda estaba tan emocionada y se puso a empacar tan rápido como pudo. Sirius entró en la habitación y se sentó en su cama, observándola y preguntándole por qué empacaba a esa velocidad si aún faltaba un día para irse a Hogwarts.

—¡La vamos a pasar increíble! —exclamó su prima.

—Lejos de mi madre, del Abuelo Pollux... por primera vez tengo ganas de ir al colegio—dijo Sirius.

Andrómeda no paraba de sonreír ni de empacar, estaba tan distraída que no notó que algo se le había caído, que Sirius recogió. Era una insignia de prefecta. Se la devolvió a su prima, quien al parecer no le había tomado mucho en cuenta.

—Tres, dos, uno... —contó en voz baja.

—Sí, me llegó la carta hace dos semanas, —dijo Andrómeda.

—¿Y por qué no le has dicho a nadie?

—¡Sirius! ¡Con tanto ajetreo por la boda nadie se hubiera fijado en eso! De hecho cuando se lo comenté a mi padre, me ignoró y no le dijo a nadie más de la familia.

—Yo te felicito, desde lo más profundo… ya tengo quien me cubra la espalda si me meto en problemas.

Andrómeda le pegó con una almohada.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo, cuando los miembros de la familia Black se reunían para conversar sobre cualquier hecho ocurrido en el día, el hijo mayor de Orion y Walburga Black interrumpió la conversación de los adultos, algo que estaba terminantemente prohibido en esa casa.

—Quisiera proponer un brindis…

—¡Sirius! ¡Siéntate en este momento!— le ordenó su madre.

—… por una ocasión que ha pasado desapercibida gracias a la boda de nuestra querida Bellatrix, quien en este momento está en Creta haciendo quién sabe qué con Rodolphus Lestrange...

—¡Sirius! ¡Siéntate! ¡Deja de decir ese tipo de cosas en la mesa!

—… tengo el honor de informarles a ustedes, adorada familia, que Andrómeda fue seleccionada prefecta de la honorable casa de Slytherin, hogar de las hermosas y brillantes serpientes plateadas…

—¡Sirius Black! ¡Estás castigado! —exclamó Walburga—. ¡Levántate de la mesa y anda a tu cuarto!

—¡Salud! —finalizó Sirius, bebiendo de su vaso de jugo de calabaza. —Y felicitaciones a la nueva prefecta, estoy seguro que todos están tan felices como yo. Marcho, ya que algunos no desean mi presencia aquí.

Sirius se marchó del comedor como si se estuviera despidiendo de un show. Su prima, por otro lado, no sabía si odiarlo o adorarlo, solamente esperó la reacción de la familia. Nadie dijo absolutamente nada. La chica tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para no llorar. Terminó de comer y subió a su cuarto, cerró la puerta, se tumbó sobre la cama y se puso a llorar. Nadie la había tomado en cuenta: ni su padre, ni su madre, ni Cissy, ni los abuelos... ¡Nadie! Solamente Sirius se había preocupado por ella... ¿Habría alguien más que se preocupara por ella? ¿Alguien a quien le importara?

Estaba quedándose dormida, cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado y tiernamente le acariciaba la frente. Era el tío Alphard, quien le sonreía.

—Felicitaciones —le dijo—, te daré tu regalo luego, ya que recién me entero.

—¿Por qué no dijo nada a la hora del almuerzo?

—Hay que ser prudentes, la gente estaba enojada por lo que había hecho Sirius. Si nadie te dijo nada es porque no eres ni la primera ni la última prefecta en la familia: yo fui prefecto, lo mismo tu papá, Walburga y el Abuelo Pollux, Bella también lo fue. Ya no les sorprende, pero a mí me enorgullece que sean así…

—Tío Alphard, entonces yo solo sigo con la tradición...

—Puede ser... tú sabes cómo es Slughorn.

* * *

Al día siguiente los Black fueron a la estación de King's Cross para dejar a Andrómeda, Cissy y Sirius. Todo marchaba con normalidad hasta que Andrómeda tropezó con alguien que empujaba un carrito. El muchacho se disculpó y le preguntó a la chica si estaba bien, ella respondió groseramente que no. Andrómeda había visto a aquella persona en otro lugar, pero no recordaba donde. Molesta, se dirigió hacia donde sus padres estaban, pero para mayor disgusto de ella, Lucius Malfoy estaba conversando con ellos y con la tía Walburga, quien parecía estar encantada con él. Lo que Andrómeda no sabía era que Cissy, del otro lado, también estaba molesta y bastante.

A Narcissa Black siempre le gustó Lucius Malfoy, pero desde que bailaron juntos, ella no paraba de pensar en él. Pasaba noches en vela imaginando que bailaban juntos de nuevo, que él la abrazaba y le daba un dulce beso en los labios. Contaba los días que hicieran falta para regresar a Hogwarts y hacía una lista de cosas que no entendía de ciertas materias para que él se las explicara. Estaba decidida a conquistarlo, pero había un problema: Lucius estaba detrás de Andrómeda, y como ella era la siguiente en edad, tendría preferencia.

Cissy pensó, la única manera de hacer que la menor se casara antes que la segunda era que algún familiar lo propusiera. ¿Mamá? No tenia voz ni voto. ¿Papá? No casaría a la menor antes que la segunda. El Abuelo Pollux y la tía Walburga pensarían igual. El tío Alphard le diría que es muy joven para esas cosas. Necesitaba una persona que tuviera derecho a opinar, pero que a la vez la comprendiera... alguien en quien pudiera confiar, a quien pudiera contarle todo y la apoyara incondicionalmente. Solamente había una persona en la familia que reunía todas las características. Una. Y debía escribirle lo más pronto posible, o de lo contrario todo estaría perdido.

* * *

El pequeño Sirius Black, de once años abordó el tren junto a su amigo James Potter, con quien hace momentos atrás se había encontrado en la estación. Los dos buscaban un compartimiento, pero todos estaban llenos, hasta que encontraron uno que estaba vacío, excepto por un chico que dormía profundamente. Probablemente no causaría problemas.

Se acomodaron en el compartimiento y empezaron a conversar en el camino. Sirius le contó a su amigo todo lo que Andrómeda le había dicho del colegio y de lo bien que lo iban a pasar, de la comida, del Quidditch, de las clases...todo lo que harían. James escuchaba maravillado todo lo que su amigo le contaba.

—¿En qué casa esperas quedar? —le preguntó a Sirius.

—Me da igual —contestó su amigo—, aunque todo esperan que sea Slytherin, incluso Andrómeda.

—Mi papá dice que con tal que no quede ahí él estará bien, teme que me deje influenciar mucho…

—¿Influenciar? ¿De qué?

—Ya sabes, dicen que los Slytherin son malos y oscuros…

—¡Habló! James, tu mamá es una Black, ¿lo olvidas? Y todos los Black han sido Slytherin.

—Es la excepción que confirma la regla; además, ella tuvo una buena influencia por parte de mi padre.

Sirius lo miró con cara de "Sí, claro."

Conversaron un rato más, hasta que Andrómeda entró al compartimiento, ya vestida con el uniforme y portando su insignia de prefecta. Les informó que ya tenían que ponerse los uniformes, luego al ver al chico que estaba dormido, preguntó—: ¿Quién es su amigo?

—Ni sé quién es y ya dices que es mi amigo… —contestó Sirius.

—¿No han hablado con él en todo el camino?

—Ha estado durmiendo desde que llegamos…y no hemos intentado despertarlo.

Andrómeda se acercó al muchacho y lo empezó a despertar. El chico se levantó asustado.

—¡Hola! —lo saludó ella—. Me llamo Andrómeda Black, ¿y tú?

—Remus Lupin —contestó el chico tímidamente.

—¡Hola, Remus! Ellos son Sirius y James —señaló a los otros dos, quienes saludaron moviendo las manos—. Bueno, ya mismo vamos a llegar, así que será mejor que te vayas poniendo el uniforme.

—Está bien.

—Bueno, me voy, ¡adiós! —y se fue, no sin antes sonreírle y guiñarle un ojo al chico.

El muchacho se quedó viendo la puerta del compartimiento y suspiró.

—Para que lo sepas de una vez —irrumpió Sirius—. Es mi prima, así que ni lo pienses.

—No…es que…simplemente… —trató de defenderse Remus.

—No trates de disimular… bien que te gustó.

—Vamos, Sirius —dijo James—, todos saben lo guapas que son tus primas y nuestro amiguito Remus no está ciego, ¿verdad?

Remus bajó la cabeza y se disculpó, Sirius aceptó las disculpas riendo.

Mientras los tres chicos de primer año iban a cambiarse de ropa, Andrómeda regresó al compartimiento de los prefectos, no quería estar ahí, el recuerdo de lo que había pasado al principio del viaje la tenía enfadada.

* * *

Momentos después de haber abordado el Expreso de Hogwarts, un prefecto de Slytherin de séptimo año la había llamado al compartimiento de los prefectos. Para su desgracia, cuando llegó estaba Lucius Malfoy esperándola con una sonrisa y guardándole un puesto al lado de él. Andrómeda pensó que la sonrisa era para ella, pero no. Lucius Malfoy sonreía no de alegría, sino de maldad.

—No eres nadie, Tonks, supéralo —decía Malfoy.

Andrómeda entró al compartimiento y vio a un chico de quinto año sentado solo en una esquina. Lo conocía, se llamaba Ted Tonks y era un Hufflepuff del mismo año que ella, sus padres eran muggles y, aparentemente, había sido seleccionado prefecto. El chico era un poco gordo, de cabello claro y ojos cafés, los cuales no se veían ya que en ese momento tenía la cabeza baja y los puños apretados. Lentamente empezó a alzarla, sus ojos irradiaban enojo y resentimiento. Y ahí fue que Andrómeda lo reconoció como el mesero con que había tropezado en la boda de Bellatrix y como el muchacho del carrito, con el cual también había tropezado esa misma mañana.

—¡Andrómeda! —exclamó Malfoy al verla—. ¿Puedes recordarle a nuestro querido tejón cuál es su lugar en este mundo?

Ella lo miró fijamente y respondió:

—Asqueroso sangre sucia.

Tonks tensó los labios, era obvio que se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar, o de maldecirlos a todos. Pero antes que pudiera decir algo, los jefes de la casa, seguidos de los demás Prefectos entraron al compartimiento. Ted Tonks le echó una última mirada de odio y desprecio a Andrómeda Black y la ignoró. Ella, por su parte, alzó la cabeza con desdén. Pensó que por fin se había quitado de encima a ese sangre sucia, porque Ted Tonks era otro que también andaba tras ella, desde primer año. Ella, naturalmente, lo evitaba por una simple razón: era hijo de muggles. Nunca le hablaba, mas para lo estrictamente necesario, y cuando lo hacía, lo trataba con desprecio. Pero jamás en su vida le había llamado "sangre sucia." Nunca, excepto aquella vez, y fue porque Andrómeda pensó que ya era el colmo. Los padres de Tonks, si bien no eran tan ricos como los Black, tampoco eran pobres, así que, ¿qué demonios hacía él ese día en la boda de su hermana trabajando como mesero? La respuesta estaba bien clara: la estaba acosando. Lo mismo aquella mañana en la estación. Por ende, Andrómeda no tuvo otra opción que dejarle bien claro lo que ella pensaba: que la olvidara, porque él era un sangre sucia; y ella, una Black.

Aún así, haberle llamado de esa forma le hacía sentir mal, y se sintió así durante el resto del viaje. Y no sabía por qué.

* * *

El tren arribó a la estación de Hogsmeade y luego los alumnos de primer año tomaron los botes con los cuales cruzarían el lago. Sirius, James y Remus contemplaban maravillados el castillo. Al llegar ahí, desembarcaron y se dirigieron luego al vestíbulo, donde la Profesora McGonagall los esperaba para darles indicaciones sobre la Ceremonia de Selección.

Momentos después, las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron, dando paso a los alumnos de primer año. Sirius dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde su prima Andrómeda lo saludaba con la mano y le sonreía. Al llegar a la mesa de los profesores, McGonagall sacó un viejo sombrero, que se puso a hablar y a cantar.

—¿Siempre canta? —preguntó James.

—Sí —contestó Sirius—, dice Andrómeda que la del año pasado estuvo larguísima y que todos los años dice lo mismo. Suele hablar sobre la unidad de las casas. Misión imposible según mi tío Alphard.

—Habrá que ver qué sucede… mi papá dice que sí es posible.

—Recuerda que tus padres son la excepción que confirma la regla. Aparte, la rivalidad entre Slytherin y Gryffindor ha existido desde que se fundó el colegio. Los dos fundadores se pelearon y Salazar Slytherin dejó el colegio. El problema era que él no quería que los hijos de muggles estudiaran magia y…

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan ilustrado en la materia?

—Mi madre, le encanta refrescarnos que nosotros somos magos legítimos y que merecemos estudiar magia, como si fuéramos descendientes de Salazar Slytherin…

—¡Shh! —los calló Remus—. Estoy intentando escuchar.

Muy tarde, el Sombrero ya había acabado su canción y la Profesora McGonagall ya había llamado al primer estudiante. Luego de dos personas más, la profesora llamó:

—¡Black, Sirius!

Sirius, con confianza, se sentó en el taburete. La maestra le puso encima el Sombrero.

—Otro Black… pero éste es diferente, por eso te mandaré a…. ¡Gryffindor! —dijo finalmente.

En la mesa de Gryffindor los alumnos aplaudían y saludaban al nuevo integrante. Andrómeda, al otro lado del comedor, estaba boquiabierta, petrificada y perpleja, estaba lista para aplaudir y gritar, pero todo se le quedó atascado en la garganta. No lo podía creer… ¿un Black en Gryffindor? Seguramente se trataba de un error, pero el Sombrero Seleccionador jamás se equivocaba. La chica intercambió una mirada con su hermana al otro lado de la mesa. Cissy solamente movía la cabeza de un lado para otro en señal de desaprobación, y luego la bajó, estaba claro que sentía vergüenza. Andrómeda se sentía igual, pero cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Ted Tonks al otro lado del comedor y alzó la cabeza, orgullosa, como si no le importara que su primo favorito hubiera caído en la casa rival a la suya. No quería que Tonks la viera como una persona débil.

Sirius, por otro lado, se sentía de maravilla. Le agradaba el ambiente de Gryffindor, y lo mejor de todo es que James y Remus habían también caído ahí. Estaba tan feliz que se olvidó de su prima y empezó a hacer amigos rápidamente. Uno de ellos fue un tipo chiquito y regordete que se llamaba Peter Pettigrew, le pareció un poco tonto, pero lograron llevarse bien en poco tiempo.

Cuando el banquete terminó, los prefectos de Gryffindor condujeron a sus alumnos hacia la Sala Común. Sirius estaba impresionado viendo los retratos y las escaleras que se movían que no prestó atención a su prima que lo llamaba hasta que Peter le dijo. Se volteó y corrió hacia donde estaba ella.

—¡Estoy en Gryffindor! —exclamó dándole un abrazo, que ella rechazó—. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó extrañado.

—Estás en Gryffindor… Qué vergüenza… —le contestó Andrómeda.

—Claro, y cuando tú fuiste prefecta y nadie te tomó en cuenta yo fui el único que se sintió feliz por ti y te felicitó, ¿por qué no puedes ser tú así conmigo también?

—Por el simple hecho que todos en la familia han sido prefectos en Slytherin. Tú en cambio, ni siquiera caíste ahí, sino en Gryffindor. Me decepcionas, Sirius.

Él no dijo nada, solamente dio media vuelta y se fue con sus compañeros. Era ella con su actitud quien lo había decepcionado.

* * *

**Este capítulo fue beteado por Erised Black, Rosegranger y Priimavera.**


	4. La propuesta de Bella

_**Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado es propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: La propuesta de Bella.**

Sirius sintió que alguien lo llamaba, pero se escuchaba distante, así que no le prestó mucha atención. Luego la voz se fue haciendo cada vez más y más fuerte. El muchacho abrió los ojos y casi muere del susto al encontrarse cara a cara con Peter Pettigrew.

—¡Peter! —exclamó—. ¿Podrías no hacer eso, por favor?

—Lo siento, Sirius, pero no te levantabas —respondió el chico—. James también se acaba de levantar, pero él lo hizo más rápido que tú… Remus ya está abajo desayunando.

—¿Ya desayunaron? ¿Qué hora es?

—Son las ocho y media, les traje a los dos un poco de huevos y tocino con pan… —acto seguido mostró algo que parecía unos sándwiches—, es lo mejor que pude hacer —añadió.

—Este… gracias Peter.

—Por cierto, aquí están sus horarios. Tenemos Herbología, vamos.

Los tres amigos se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor para encontrarse con Remus. Justo en la entrada, había un grupo de Slytherins riéndose ruidosamente. Era un grupito de primer año con algunos alumnos de años superiores, entre los cuales se encontraba Andrómeda. Sirius al pasar a su lado, vio como ella abrazaba a un chico de primer año. Él lo conocía, se llamaba Evan Rosier y era primo en segundo grado de Andrómeda por parte de madre. Sirius no pudo evitar el sentirse celoso, pero lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorar a su prima.

Remus se les unió y cuando se disponían a abandonar el vestíbulo, Cissy apareció y le entregó un sobre a Sirius que había llegado desde casa. El sobre empezó a arder, y la voz de Walburga Black sonó por todo el vestíbulo:

—¡SIRIUS BLACK, ERES UNA VERGÜENZA PARA LA FAMILIA! ¿CÓMO PUDISTE HABER CAÍDO EN GRYFFINDOR SABIENDO QUE TODOS SOMOS SLYTHERIN? ¡ERES UNA VERGÜENZA, ESO ES LO QUE ERES, UNA TOTAL Y COMPLETA DECEPCIÓN!

El sobre terminó de arder, Sirius estaba muerto de la vergüenza. No solo había recibido un vociferador, también había sido abierto en el vestíbulo en frente de todo el colegio. No supo qué hacer, así que salió corriendo de ahí. Sus amigos lo llamaron, pero él no les hizo caso. ¿Qué culpa tenía él de haber caído en Gryffindor? ¿No era el Sombrero Seleccionador que nunca se equivocaba? ¿Por qué su madre estaba enojada con él, si no había sido su decisión estar en esa casa? Tal vez si él le hubiera pedido que lo pusiera en Slytherin, las cosas fueran muy diferentes, pero si el Sombrero lo había puesto en Gryffindor era por algo. Y luego estaba Andrómeda, su prima favorita, la mejor de todas. ¿Qué ocurría con ella? ¿Es que el único hecho que él sea Gryffindor hacía que ella lo ignorara de esa forma? Claro, Evan Rosier sí había caído en Slytherin, él si se merecía el cariño y la atención de Andrómeda, la persona a quien él, Sirius Black, quería como si fuera su hermana mayor. La que nunca tuvo.

Sirius recordó las palabras de su prima la noche anterior y la manera en como abrazaba a Evan, y se puso a llorar. Estaba solo en un rincón en algún pasillo del colegio. Se sentó en el piso y escondió la cabeza entre las piernas, para que nadie viera quién era ese Gryffindor que llora como niña.

Sintió como unos pasos se acercaban a él, y como alguien se acuclillaba enfrente de él y le levantaba el mentón suavemente. Los ojos del chico se toparon con unos oscuros, muy familiares para él. Para su sorpresa, también estaban rojos, como los suyos. Y lo único que pudo hacer fue arrojarse a los brazos de su prima Andrómeda Black.

Ella lo consoló, diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que no se preocupara de nada. Que, al fin y al cabo, ser Gryffindor significaba ser valiente, y Sirius había demostrado siempre ser muy valiente. Se necesitaba mucho coraje para enfrentar a los mayores de la familia durante el almuerzo para anunciar que su prima es Prefecta. Se requiere mucho valor para lanzarle un comentario a Cissy y vivir para contarlo. Y si puedes decirle a tu prima que si en seis años no se casa, tú lo haces con ella, entonces eres muy valiente.

Sirius lloró todo lo que pudo, y todo lo que quiso. Cuando ya se sintió mejor, fue al baño a lavarse la cara. Mientras se secaba, se miró al espejo y se dijo a sí mismo que si el Sombrero lo había puesto en Gryffindor era por su valentía, él sabía que el chico tenía el coraje de un león y no la astucia de una serpiente. Se terminó de secar la cara y salió del baño a reencontrarse con Andrómeda, quien lo abrazó.

—¿Ya estás mejor? —preguntó.

—Sí —contestó él—, me he dado cuenta que si estoy donde estoy es porque tengo el coraje suficiente y que no tengo miedo de decir o hacer lo que pienso.

—Eso está bien. Bueno, vamos a Herbología, esperemos que Sprout te deje entrar.

Fueron hacia los invernaderos. Justo antes de entrar, Andrómeda haló a su primo y lo abrazó una vez más, mientras le decía:

—Perdóname, Sirius.

Él le respondió sonriéndole:

—¿Por lo de anoche o por lo de Evan?

—¿Evan?

—Sí, Evan. Que te quede bien claro, Andrómeda Black, que al único chico al que puedes abrazar es a mí.

Andrómeda sacudió la cabeza mientras reía. A pesar de todo lo mal que se había sentido Sirius, aún conservaba su sentido del humor. Lo apremió para que entrase a clase y le explicó a la Profesora Sprout que Sirius había llegado tarde a clase porque ella lo había pillado con el uniforme mal puesto.

* * *

Más tarde ese día, Andrómeda tuvo su materia favorita: Astronomía. Le gustaba ver las estrellas, mejor si algunos nombres de estrellas le sonaban porque todos en su familia (incluyéndola) se llamaban como una. La clase la dictaba el Profesor Jawetz, un hombre de cuarenta años, alto, de ojos azules y cabello negro, aunque con varias canas. Era muy inteligente e instruido en la materia, y además, era muy atractivo, más de una alumna estaba fascinada por sus encantos. Claro que Andrómeda no era la excepción. Solía sentarse en la primera fila, enfrente del escritorio del profesor, mientras él explicaba ella atendía a la clase y mostraba mucho interés. Si había dos cosas que Andrómeda Black amaba en Hogwarts eran Astronomía y Joseph Jawetz.

Andrómeda cursaba quinto año y tenía que rendir los TIMOS, y Astronomía no era la excepción.

—Tienen que estudiar, señores —les decía—, los TIMOS no los hago yo, sino el Ministerio y debido a eso, tomaré un aporte cada dos semanas para que vayan estudiando desde ya, si no se van a quedar. Vean que estoy advirtiendo.

Los alumnos se quedaron perplejos, ¿cada dos semanas? Definitivamente Jawetz estaba loco.

La clase siguió con normalidad hasta el fin. El Profesor Jawetz los dejo ir y los alumnos fueron a cenar. Todos menos Andrómeda, quien se quedó porque el profesor la llamó. Primero la felicitó por sus buenas calificaciones en la materia, y luego le dio una tarea, que no sería mucho de su agrado.

—Hay un alumno al que no le está yendo muy bien en Astronomía y necesita ayuda para poder aprobar el TIMO. ¿Cree usted que podría ayudarlo?

—Claro, —contestó ella, — ¿cómo se llama?

—Ted Tonks.

Andrómeda tuvo que procesar la información para asegurarse de que había oído bien al profesor. ¿No era muy raro que justamente a Ted Tonks le esté yendo mal en la materia que mejor se le daba a ella? ¿De todas las materias justamente necesitaba ayuda en una tan poco importante (Andrómeda la veía como un hobby) como Astronomía? Definitivamente todo era un plan de Ted Tonks para acosarla, de eso no había duda. ¿No le había quedado bien claro que el era un sangre sucia y ella una Black?

—Profesor Jawetz —dijo la chica—, ¿conoce usted el origen de Tonks?

—Claro —contestó él—, y sin duda también conozco el suyo. No le pido que se hagan amigos ni nada por el estilo, con tal que le explique hora y media una vez a la semana estaría bien.

—Una pregunta, Profesor. ¿Tonks le pidió esto o usted lo hizo por iniciativa propia?

—Para ser honesto, un poco de ambas. Tonks me dijo que necesitaría ayuda para los TIMOS y yo no quiero que nadie repruebe. No es el único al que le estoy poniendo un tutor, por decirlo así.

Andrómeda suspiró. No quería defraudar a su querido Profesor Jawetz, pero tampoco quería juntarse con el sangre sucia de Tonks, quien para colmo, la acosaba. Era un dilema muy complicado. Al final aceptó con la condición que si Tonks intentaba pasarse de la raya, ella dejaría de explicarle Astronomía. El profesor estuvo de acuerdo y finalizaron el trato.

Para su desgracia, la primera persona con quien se topó al bajar a cenar fue precisamente Ted Tonks. Esta vez, afortunadamente, no se chocaron, solo se quedaron mirando fijamente el uno al otro. Andrómeda rompió el hielo diciendo que lo esperaba el jueves a las cinco y media en la biblioteca, el muchacho asintió y se fue a sentar a su mesa. Ella, por su parte, se fue a sentar a la suya, pensando en qué iba a hacer con el sangre sucia de Ted Tonks hasta junio.

* * *

Cissy estaba en la Sala Común de Slytherin. Estaba sentada en una mesita con unos libros de Pociones y unos cuantos rollos de pergamino. Miraba cada vez que se abría la puerta, esperando que entrara la persona que ella quería que entrara. Moría de hambre, no había podido ir a cenar ya que desde que salió de clases corrió a la Sala Común a esperar a su amado.

Por fin llegó, acompañado de sus amigos, riendo muy alegremente. Cissy no pudo evitar sonrojarse y, para que no la vieran, ocultó su rostro con un libro, lo cual causó que el chico pasase de largo. No subió a su habitación, sino que se quedó sentado frente a la chimenea con su grupo de amigos. Cissy lo observaba, la luz del fuego le iluminaba el rostro de tal manera que Lucius Malfoy se veía más guapo que nunca. La chica no sabía qué hacer, quería hablar con él bajo el pretexto de "no entiendo Pociones, ¿podrías explicarme?" pero a la vez le daba mucha vergüenza el ir a hablar con él. Pensaba que se derretiría si se paraba a hablar con él, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Narcissa Black juntó todo el valor que pudo, se levantó y caminó hacia donde Lucius y compañía estaban. Lo llamó, y él al mirarla hizo que automáticamente se sonrojara y no pudiera emitir palabra alguna, bajó la cabeza, esperando las risas de los amigos del joven Malfoy.

—Buenas noches, Narcissa — la saludó cortésmente.

—Bu…Buenas n…noches, Lucius —balbuceó ella alzando la mirada, no pudiéndole ver a los ojos todavía.

—No te vi en el comedor, ¿sucede algo?

Esta era la oportunidad, Cissy juntó todo el coraje que pudo y soltó:

—Es que no entiendo Pociones. He estado toda la tarde descifrando. ¡No me sale ninguna!— lo dijo tan rápido que tuvo que detenerse a tomar aire.

—Si quieres yo podría ayudarte.

Cissy tuvo que hacer todo lo posible para disimular una sonrisa de victoria. Le mostró al joven la mesita donde estaban sus útiles. Lucius Malfoy se disculpó con sus amigos y fue con Narcissa a estudiar Pociones.

—No entiendo cómo una bruja tan inteligente como tú tenga problemas para entender Pociones —dijo el joven Malfoy una vez que terminó de explicarle la materia a la chica Black.

—Todo es muy difícil —se quejaba Cissy—, en clase por más que intento no puedo… sigo las instrucciones al pie de la letra, pero nada.

—Déjame enseñarte un truco para cortar escarabajos…

Subió a su habitación y bajó con sus utensilios de Pociones. Sacó un cuchillo y una tablita de picar, los puso sobre la mesa enfrente de Cissy. Lucius se puso detrás de ella y le dijo.

—Muéstrame cómo sueles cortar los escarabajos.

La chica hizo como si estuviera cortando escarabajos, el joven le tomó la mano diciéndole que lo estaba haciendo mal, que lo tenía que hacer de otra forma, no inclinando tanto el cuchillo.

Pero Cissy no escuchaba, su corazón latía a mil. Jamás lo había tenido tan cerca, ni siquiera cuando bailaron en la boda de Bella. Lucius terminó de enseñarle la técnica (la cual la chica ya dominaba a la perfección), le preguntó si eso ya era todo. Narcissa quería quedarse más tiempo con él, pero debía ser cauta. Si lo agobiaba demasiado, el chico terminaría cansándose de ella y todo se iba a la punta de un cuerno. Se despidieron y se fueron a dormir cada uno a su cuarto, no sin que antes Lucius le dijera al despedirse que era una buena alumna y que cualquier cosa no dudara en preguntarle, porque ayudar a chicas guapas e inteligentes era todo un honor.

Cissy suspiró al acostarse en su cama, ya su parte del plan estaba funcionando a la perfección. Faltaba que fuera del colegio alguien comenzara la suya.

* * *

Mientras Narcissa Black suspiraba, Andrómeda Black quería que la tarde del jueves pasara lo más rápido posible. Al llegar el día, se encaminó a la biblioteca rogando que por favor Ted Tonks llegara tarde, porque solamente le iba a explicar Astronomía durante hora y media, no más. Para su desgracia, él ya estaba en la biblioteca. Andrómeda tuvo que juntar toda la paciencia que pudo para acercársele, saludarlo y dejarle bien claro que la distancia mínima era de treinta centímetros, y si él intentaba pasarse de la raya con ella, tendría que buscar otro tutor para los TIMOs. Tonks estuvo de acuerdo y empezaron.

—Comencemos con lo básico —dijo Andrómeda—: el Sistema Solar.

—Eso es pan comido…—respondió Tonks.

—Bueno, dime las lunas de Júpiter.

Ted Tonks se quedó mudo, era obvio que no sabía la respuesta. Andrómeda juntó de nuevo toda la paciencia que pudo para nombrárselas una a una y que al muchacho se le quedaran. La chica no sabía si su alumno era tonto, se hacía o en serio no había estudiado nunca el cuadro de las lunas que Jawetz les había mandado a hacer en primer año, o si alguna vez lo hizo. Jawetz lo tomaba cada año en los exámenes finales y aparentemente, también entraba en los aportes de este año.

—¿Cómo pasabas Astronomía sin saberte el cuadro de las lunas? Jawetz siempre lo toma, y no creo que le hayas copiado porque es imposible copiar en esos exámenes.

—Nunca me estudiaba ese tema… me aprendía todos los demás pero ese no.

Andrómeda suspiró, iba a ser una tarde muy larga. Le dijo a su alumno que tratara de aprenderse las lunas mientras ella hacía un trabajo de Transformaciones.

La hora y media se hizo eterna. Andrómeda ya había acabado su trabajo y Ted Tonks aún no lograba aprenderse las lunas. Trataba de recitarlas, pero siempre se le olvidaban. La chica pensó que si iba a seguir así, jamás se le iban a quedar todas las lunas habidas y por haber del Sistema Solar.

—Te voy a enseñar la mnemotecnia que me salvó la vida en primer año, —le dijo, y empezó: — Yo fui a Europa con Calisto y compré una malteada del Himalaya, pero Ganimedes esperó a que helara el sirope, mientras que Carmen y Ananké se pasan por Listea.

Tonks repitió la frase, y pudo acordarse de las doce lunas de Júpiter. Siguieron con el resto de lunas hasta que Tonks se las aprendió todas. Luego de apuntar lo que Andrómeda le había dicho en un pedazo de pergamino, vio la hora.

—Creo que ya es hora de cenar, ¿vamos juntos?

—¿Qué hablamos sobre pasarse de la raya?

—¿Esto es pasarse de la raya?

—Pues…sí.

—En todo caso, los dos vamos al Gran Comedor, irremediablemente iremos juntos, Black.

Ted Tonks tenía razón, y a Andrómeda no le quedó otra que ir con él.

Sí, definitivamente tenía que encontrar la manera de aguantar a Ted Tonks hasta el mes de junio.

* * *

Con todo esto pasó un mes. Bellatrix regresó de su luna de miel y fue a visitar a sus padres a la noble y ancestral casa de los Black. Su madre la saludó muy efusivamente y todos estaban muy contentos de verla. Pero Bella tenía otros planes en mente, y reunió a los adultos de la familia (a todos los que pudieran opinar, claro está) en la sala de estar porque tenía algo muy importante que decirles.

—Abuelo Pollux, padre, tío Alphard, tía Walburga, tío Orion, quiero pedirles que por favor comprometan a mi hermana con Lucius Malfoy.

Los mayores no supieron qué decir, solamente se miraban unos con otros.

—Tengo entendido que Andrómeda no tiene ningún interés en ese joven —dijo el tío Alphard.

—No me refería a Andrómeda —respondió Bella—, sino a Narcissa.

Y todos reaccionaron tal y como ella pensó que lo harían. Su padre, el Abuelo Pollux y la tía Walburga pensaron que de ninguna manera la menor se casaría antes que la segunda, y el tío Alphard opinó que Cissy era aún muy pequeña para comprometerse.

—Muy fuera de eso —agregó el Abuelo Pollux—, a los Malfoy no les está yendo muy bien que digamos. A Abraxas Malfoy le ha ido muy mal en ciertos negocios.

—Al Señor Malfoy le va bien en su puesto en el Ministerio —refutó Bella—, y de aquí en cuatro años sus negocios pueden prosperar. Y en todo caso, él es el hombre que Cissy quiere.

A Walburga se le salió una sonrisa sarcástica. ¿Quién en esa familia se había casado con la persona que quiso?

Druella Black, quien se encontraba en la sala llevando té, chocolate y galletas disimulando su intento de escuchar la conversación (siempre que tenía la oportunidad lo hacía), miró fijamente a su esposo Cygnus, y él entendió lo que ella quería decir.

—Lo que haremos será lo siguiente —propuso el padre de las tres hermanas Black—, invitaremos a Lucius Malfoy al almuerzo navideño para conocerlo mejor.

—Imposible —respondió Walburga—, ¿casar a la menor antes que la segunda?

—¡Solamente arreglaremos el compromiso! —replicó Bella—. En cuatro años se puede encontrar a alguien para Andrómeda, lo mismo con los negocios del Señor Malfoy, puede que prosperen.

Los miembros de la Familia Black se miraron unos a otros. Walburga insistía en que primero debían casar a Andrómeda; Alphard, por su lado, pensaba que Cissy era muy joven y Cygnus (influenciado por Druella) opinaba que debían conocer mejor al muchacho. Solamente faltaba la opinión del Abuelo Pollux.

—Invitar al joven Malfoy a almorzar en Navidad no sería mala idea —comentó—. Pero no nos apresuremos, veamos cómo le va al padre y luego tomaremos decisiones. Como dijo Bella, después de todo, aún quedan cuatro años.

Quedaba decidido, Lucius Malfoy estaba invitado para almorzar en Navidad y luego verían qué pasaría entre él y Narcissa Black.

Druella Black suspiró aliviada al abandonar la sala de estar llevando una bandeja con unas tazas de té. Cuando vio a su hija menor bailando con Lucius Malfoy en la boda de Bellatrix, notó la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de la pequeña Narcissa, cómo los ojos le brillaban y cómo lo miraba embelesada. Luego, observó que algunas cosas cambiaron en su hija. Estaba distraída, soñaba despierta, incluso había dejado de comer. Cuando tenía que empacar para regresar al colegio, algunas cosas se les estaban olvidando, incluso no llevó su libro de Transformaciones y se lo tuvieron que mandar por lechuza al día siguiente. Druella sabía que su hija estaba enamorada del joven Malfoy, al contrario de Andrómeda, a quien había observado rechazar al muchacho y huir de él. ¿Para qué hacer infelices a sus hijas? Si Cissy quería a Lucius, debía quedarse con él, era lo justo.

Todo esto se lo comentó a su esposo la noche después de que sus hijas partieran hacia Hogwarts, pero Cygnus no estaba muy convencido. Él pensaba que primero debía casarse Andrómeda, y que Cissy todavía estaba muy chica para estar comprometiéndose, peor aún con alguien tres años mayor que ella y que la familia aún no aprobaba del todo. Su esposa le dijo que esa mañana en la estación de King's Cross el joven Malfoy se había portado muy caballero y amable, y que sólo tenía halagos para sus hijas. Cygnus se lo pensó mejor y concluyó que primero debería conocer al muchacho, Cissy tenía trece años, y a esa edad cualquier muchacho está bien para una. Druella estuvo de acuerdo.

Es por esto que lo quedó mirando fijamente aquella vez que Bellatrix propuso la idea del compromiso, y él entendió lo que su esposa quería decirle. Cygnus podía ser la cabeza, pero Druella era el cuello, y podía girar a la cabeza hacia donde quería. Después de todo, ella sí tenía voz y voto en la toma de decisiones de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

* * *

**Este capítulo fue beteado por Erised Black, Rosegranger y Priimavera.**

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer, acepto todo tipo de críticas, pero no me insulten, ¿ok?**

**¡Feliz Fin de Semana!**

_**ChabeMica**_


End file.
